Firework Dragon
}} Breeding The can be bred by using any two dragons, in either order, containing the Fire and Air elements at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Earning Rate Coin per minute: Dragon Earning Rates without boosts. Boost Calculation Guide to use with the page linked above. Gallery Firework FB Preview.jpg|Firework Dragon Facebook Notification 2012 FireworkDragonFacebookMessage2012.jpeg|Firework Dragon Facebook Message 2012 Introducing firework and evergreen.png|Firework Dragon In-Game Notification 2012 FireworkDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2012.jpeg|Firework Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2012 FireworkLeavesJuly22.png|Firework Dragon Notification: Last Call 2012 FireworkDragonFacebookPreview2013.jpeg|Firework Dragon Facebook Notification 2013 FireworkDragon2013FacebookNotification.png|Firework Dragon Facebook Message 2013 FireworkDragonInGameNotification2013.png|Firework Dragon In-Game Notification 2013 Firework2013.jpeg|Firework Dragon Loading Screen Message 2013 FireworkDragonFacebookNotificationLastCall2013.jpeg|Firework Dragon Facebook Notification: Last Call 2013 FireworkDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2013.jpeg|Firework Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2013 FireworkDragonFacebookNotification2014.jpg|Firework Dragon Facebook Notification 2014 FireworkDragonFacebookMessage2014.jpg|Firework Dragon Facebook Message 2014 FireworkDragonInGameNotification2014.jpg|Firework Dragon In-Game Notification 2014 FireworkDragonInGameNotificationTwo2014.jpg|Firework Dragon In-Game Notification 2014 FireworkDragonFacebookNotificationLastCall2014.png|Firework Dragon Facebook Notification: Last Call 2014 SummerDragon&FireworkDragonFacebookNotification.jpg|Firework Dragon Facebook Message: Coming Soon 2015 Summer&FireworkDragonComingSoonInGameNotification.jpg|Firework Dragon In-Game Notification: Coming Soon 2015 FireworkDragonFacebookNotificationLastCall2015.jpg|Firework Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2015 FireworkDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2015.jpg|Firework Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2015 FireworkDragonFacebookMessage2016.png|Firework Dragon Facebook Message 2016 FireworkDragonInGameNotification2016.png|Firework Dragon In-Game Notification 2016 FireworkDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2016.png|Firework Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2016 FireworkDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2016.png|Firework Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2016 FireworkDragonFacebookMessage2017.png|Firework Dragon Facebook Message 2017 FireworkDragonInGameNotification2017.png|Firework Dragon In-Game Notification 2017 FireworkDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2017.png|Firework Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2017 FireworkDragonAdultLevel10.PNG|Firework Dragon In-Game with red nose Hall of Fame 2.png|Firework Dragon Original Art FireworkDragonHatch.jpg|Firework Dragon Hatch Menu FireworkDragonGoal.jpg|Firework Dragon Goal FireworkDragonHint.png|Firework Dragon Breeding Hint Release History Notes *In addition to its affiliated decoration, the was released along with the Evergreen Dragon. *The original announcement by Backflip Studios on their Facebook page shows the with blue nose flair and a very light-tan colored body. However, in-game the actually has orange nose flair and dark-tan body in the baby stage but gains the light-tan body at juvenile stage and adult stage. The "button icons" still display the blue nose flair on the selection lists and display buttons for habitats and the Hatch/Sell/Display selection window. *Backflip Studios used a DragonVale Wiki contributor's art as inspiration for this dragon. Xiaoxuan Dai drew this dragon as a submission to the blog Dear Backflip Studio!(Artistic version). *The adult stage of the is portrayed on its affiliated decoration, Firework Cauldron. *Initially, the was available at level 14 but the level availability was changed on October 9, 2013, to level 16. *The is the only dragon that can breathe its Elemental Breath in its baby form. Possible References *The 's description mentions "...wizard named Vander Horck...". This is likely a reference to Max P. Vander Horck, the founder of Pyrotechnics Guild International. *The description mentions "...burst in the air..." and "...red glare...". These are phrases from The Star Spangled Banner, which is the national anthem of the United States of America. *The 's description mentions "This baby is a firework dragon! Just look at its color bursts". This is alluding to lyrics from Katy Perry's song "Firework", lines 15-16: Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colours burst *The 's purchase price of 704 gems refers to the date 4th of July, which is celebrated in the USA. The holiday is known as Independence Day or more commonly referred to as "The 4th of July", which is celebrated with fireworks. *The 's egg may be a reference to the American flag with the red, white, and the blue stripes and stars. Category:Limited Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Fire Dragons Category:Air Dragons